josies_oc_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Utsugyo Nukegara
Utsugyo Nukegara is a youkai of unspecified species and the current "Fish of Depression". She's the owner of the Nix Mansion in Nix Forest. She grew up rejected by her family, but has put that aside and managed to live a happy life and make friends. The title of her theme is "22 Years of True Fortune ~ Rebellious Fish". Backstory Utsugyo was born 22 years ago to the evil Nukegara family and was declared the new Fish of Depression. The Fish of Depression is a child who is to spread curses throughout the land. Every 400 years, a new one is born, however, it is possible for multiple to exist at the same time. Utsugyo had the power to reverse curses, so she was rejected by her family. They tried to corrupt her and change her abilities, but that has left no mental impact on her. Instead of staying with them and bearing perpetual ill will towards her family, she took her sister, Midori, who sided with her, and they ran away to Nix Forest, where they helped create a safe community for rejected humans and youkai. Personality Utsugyo is very cheerful and optimistic, despite her upbringing. She's honest, but loves playing pranks on other people. She's scared easily, but can overcome fear with the power of her craftiness (and of course, her powers). Abilities Reversing curses Her most important ability is that she can reverse any curse, as long as it doesn't involve her life being risked. She can't sacrifice herself to reverse a curse. Any symptoms or traces of the curse are removed once she has performed her ability. She also can't be cursed to lose her ability. Manipulating colours She can change something to make it different from its original colours, and then change it back to what it used to be. Using this ability, she made the interior of Nix Mansion look much brighter than the outside. Relationships Original Characters Yoruno - Acquaintance Yoruno is the tree youkai that stole away Midori's soul by accident. Despite this incident, Utsugyo holds no hatred towards Yoruno and, in fact, trains her to control her abilities. Yoruno now guards Nix Forest. Kionna Komono - Known Kionna and Utsugyo don't have much interaction, but they know each other, since Kionna lives in Nix Forest. KomushI Chudo - Gate guard, girlfriend Utsugyo is dating Komushi. Komushi works for Utsugyo as a gate guard. Midori Nukegara - Sister Midori, in ghost form, still resides in Nix Mansion. She works as a librarian, passing her free time by reading books. Utsugyo is happy to have her sister back, even if she's a ghost now. Collie - Maid Collie works for Utsugyo after the former lost a bet. Neither of them can complain, though. With Nito around, work gets done quicker. Nito - Maid Nito is Collie's clone. She has a similar relationship with Utsugyo. Canon Touhou Characters Reimu Hakurei - Friend Reimu went to fight Utsugyo during the Colour Curse Incident, not knowing that Utsugyo wasn't the cause of it. However, Utsugyo was very polite after the fight, and had a tea party with Reimu. They now visit each other a lot. Marisa Kirisame - Known Marisa also came to the tea party. However, Marisa doesn't visit Nix Forest much. Remilia Scarlet - Friend Utsugyo's mansion is a lot like Remilia's (in the sense that the Stage 4 boss is a librarian, the Stage 5 boss is a maid and the Stage 6 boss is the mistress). Utsugyo is a good friend of Remilia, after the incident was cleared up.Category:Touhou Project Category:Fandom OC